moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalyndrae
---- This article or section contains lore taken from the Warcraft RPG books. ---- Avalyndrae is a blood elf paladin and the founder and leader of Children of Eternity. At one time, her complete title was "Oracle Avalyndrae Melador Dawntide of Children of Eternity, Ambassador of the Horde, Blood Knight Master (and occasional Queen of the Ogres)." Biography Avalyndrae (also "Ava" "Avalyn" "Av'lyn") had amnesia after the attack on Quel'Thalas. For many years, her first, somewhat foggy memories were of Sunstrider Isle, where her training as a paladin began. From there, she was trained as a Blood Knight as the newly renamed Blood Elves joined the Horde. She later claimed Silvermoon City as her home, and trained reluctantly, as she was uncomfortable with the Blood Knights' relationship with M'uru, though she accepted the paladin training they offered. Back then, Avalyndrae was a wanderer, unsure of her destiny or background, a bit too energetic, and often spent her free time enjoying the Silvermoon nightlife and partying. It was during this time that she befriended a warlock and began to understand that light and shadow coexist and are somewhat interdependent. Avalyndrae became a firm believer in balancing light and shadow and resolved to teach her faith in balance to others. Since she was unclear of her own background for so long, Avalyndrae chose to walk the fine line between seeking her own truths and following the path given to her by her superiors. She learned the danger of blindly accept all things told her as truth, and tried to see all sides of the story before determining her own opinion. Avalyndrae has been known to be slightly eccentric and, at times, controversial and misunderstood - dedicated to learning the ways of not only her own people but all others. She has been known to pause in thought at ancient ruins, kneel or bow before mysterious entities, and meditate in the most unpredictable and strange places. She is often mysteriously drawn to water. Children of Eternity Avalyndrae founded Children of Eternity shortly after her revelation that even nature depends on the co-existence of light and shadow. As she had recently been sent to help fight the Amani in the Ghostlands, she established the guild at Zul'Aman, an abandoned Troll village. Later, while the Amani were building forces to retake their ancient temple near the village, the guild re-established itself in Brill as it was more accessible. Children of Eternity was eventually headquartered in Orgrimmar, where Avalyndrae maintained an office and a room in the sleeping quarters of the guild hall. Having no known living relations, Avalyndrae considered the members of Children of Eternity to be her family. During the Shattering, the hall suffered irreparable damage and the members went their separate ways. The Amani Trolls Avalyndrae was sent to combat the Amani threat in Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands early after becoming a Blood Knight. At that time, the village outside Zul'Aman had been abandoned and the gates to the temple closed. The striking view, empty buildings, and proximity to the battle against the Amani, the Scourge, and the Night Elf intruders made Zul'Aman the perfect place to establish Children of Eternity. Though she realized that the Amani might hold the original claim on Zul'Aman and much of Quel'Thalas, Avalyndrae considered the Amani Trolls an enemy and secretly utilized members of her guild to help combat them. The Blood Knights Avalyndrae, like many Blood Elves at the time, was originally naive to the way in which the Blood Knights harnessed the Light after the attack on the Sunwell. After learning of the captive naaru, Mu'ru, who Avalyndrae stood in respectful awe of, her faith in her superiors waned. The Blood Knights made note of her reluctance and kept her busy with missions that required her to call on her Blood Knight training and use of the Light, under their watchful eyes. Slowly, she continued to climb their ranks. The blood elf paladins' requirements for earning the rank of Blood Knight Master did not sit well with Avalyndrae, and she nearly refused her orders before confidants in Children of Eternity reminded her to draw on her philosophy of balancing Light and shadow. Shortly thereafter, Mu'ru was captured and the Blood Knights were pledged to A'dal. The scourge invasion and subsequent push into Northrend acquainted Avalyndrae with the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and the Argent Crusade to some extent, though she remained a dedicated Blood Knight while working with the death knights in Icecrown. Relationships and Influences Endri Elder "Granie" Endri Runetotem was a Tauren druid who became friends with Avalyndrae after the fall of the Sunwell, in a period of time Avalyndrae does not recall clearly. Endri always stated that she came to Eversong Woods to research the Sunwell and help heal the land after the onslaught of the Scourge. Endri was always at Ava's back, supporting and offering advice, and tried very hard to help Avalyndrae regain her memories without interfering in them. When Avalyndrae remembered her past she did not visit Endri as much and it is assumed Endri has long since moved on to other lands. Deslena Deslena was a warlock who had an integral role in Avalyndrae's development of her philosophy of "balance" and the founding of Children of Eternity, though the warlock declined to join the guild as she preferred to follow her own path. It was in conversation with Deslena in a Silvermoon inn (about a voidwalker and demons) that Avalyndrae realized that so-called evil can have its virtues and that so-called good can have its dark secrets. This sparked Avalyndrae's interest in the study of balance between light and shadow, and ultimately lead to her feeling that it was her destiny to establish Children of Eternity and share her beliefs with others. Doriandrin Doriandrin An'daran is Avalyndrae's neighbor and friend. They met when Avalyndrae decided she had earned enough to purchase her own home in Silvermoon City. Doriandrin served as her consultant and showed her many options in the city. Eventually, Avalyndrae decided on the home next door, in the northeast outer wall of Silvermoon, near the Sunfury Spire in the Court of the Sun. Doriandrin and Avalyndrae are typical neighbors and friends, often disagreeing with each other. Doriandrin adopted a daughter, Marlithine, that Avalyndrae originally wanted to adopt. This was quite convenient for Avalyndrae, but has led to frequent tension between the two neighbors. History Avalyndrae's interest in balance of light and shadow and her relationship with Endri have been further explained since she remembered her past. As a druid-magi, Avalyndrae was tasked with guarding the runestones in Eversong Woods on the day that Quel'thalas was attacked. Her memories of that day now have great influence over her, though she rarely shares her memories. Notes Appearance Ava is slightly taller than most other Blood Elf females, though not noticeably or distractingly so. Her skin is typically pale and her eyes are the glowingly green color of her people, with a slight hint of blue in them which makes them look turquoise in dim light, though only the most observant would notice this. The Tome of the Adept The "Tome of the Adept" is a book that was available to members of Children of Eternity and was written by Avalyndrae to help people understand the history, philosophies and ideals, and policies of the guild. A copy of this book would be quite rare now.